Another World
by cleverhead
Summary: There was only one other man Juvia would ever consider to be her one true love besides Gray Fullbuster. Too bad he lived in Another World. (Edo-Gray x Juvia) (Gray x Juvia)
1. Chapter 1

_**welcome to my first multichap gruvia fic!**_

 _ **i'm a little rusty so bare with me**_

 _ **hope you enjoy! Leave a review pls**_

 _ **i don't own Fairy Tail**_

Edolas seemed like a dream to those who didn't get a chance to see the place.

But for those who were lucky enough to witness the strange dimension, it was an adventure they would remember for the rest of their lives.

When all the Fairy Tail members first returned back home to Earthland, the members who were sealed away in the magic lacrima flocked to the few who had memories of the odd world. The stories were crazy, interesting, and unlike anything else they've ever heard of.

Even dreams come true for some.

Like Juvia.

When she heard of an Edolas version of Gray that loved Juvia, she nearly fainted. There was a Gray out there that was as crazy about Juvia as she was for him? It literally was a dream come true!

She'd never admit it to the Gray who lived in the same dimension as her, but she fantasized about what this upside-down Edo-Gray was like. She wondered if she'd find herself just as easily attracted to him as she is to the one she lives with. Would the emotional connection be the same even if Edo-Gray wasn't the one who took away her rain? Maybe Edo-Juvia did something similar for Edo-Gray which earned his affections? If that was the case, maybe he wouldn't be attracted to this Juvia at all.

She had many questions about the man who was supposed to look exactly like her Gray-sama. And each question took turns keeping her up at night as she tried to figure them out on her own. But as time passed, she realized wondering about him was fruitless because she'd probably never get to meet him anyway. Besides, she already had a perfect Gray Fullbuster right at her fingertips. Who cared if he didn't feel the same way as she did right now? Wasn't that the whole beauty of the chase? In fact, Juvia was sure he'd open up to her quite soon, it was after the war with Zeref and he had promised her an answer... Was it really that big of a deal if it has been months since that grueling battle, and she still hasn't received that answer? What mattered was that she was going to get one. And that's all she wanted really. She didn't need to be daydreaming about a man she'd never meet, even if there was a possibility they were perfect for each other.

That is until there was actually a chance she could.

Eryna, a young girl that joined Fairy Tail just after the war with Zeref, used quite intriguing, rare magic.

It was called Dimension Magic.

She used portals to teleport herself wherever she wanted. It was sort of like requip magic, but instead of using it to get weapons out of a compartment far away, she used it to travel wherever her mind willed the portal to open. It was more defensive, than offensive. But still incredibly useful nonetheless.

She was having lunch with Juvia, whom she had grown quite close to after the past months. They both grew up in the same town as children, a fact that surprised both mages. And in no time at all, it was as if they've been friends forever.

"I'm surprised you didn't invite Gray along as usual." Eryna teased, unaware of the troubled expression on her friend's face.

Juvia laughed softly. "Oh, yeah. Gray-sama has been a bit irritated with Juvia lately."

Eryna's eyes opened wide in surprise as she took a sip of lemonade. "What? Why?"

Juvia's eyes didn't meet hers, the bluenette sheepishly poking at her salad. She was trying hard not to think too much about what's been happening. "To be quite honest, Juvia doesn't know."

"How could you not know why? Do you think it was something you said? Or did? I doubt it though, I don't think you'd say anything remotely offensive to Gray under any circumstance. Unless you were drunk? Were you drunk?" Eryna was a very talkative person, something Juvia has learned quickly.

Which, Juvia didn't mind. If only the topic had been a little less serious.

"How are you guys gonna fix the problem if you don't know what happened?"

"Juvia just doesn't know, Eryna-chan. It wasn't something that Juvia noticed right away...it wasn't like he snapped at Juvia. It's something she's noticed in his behavior over the past few weeks."

It was true. Gray's irritation was hard to pinpoint, but once she was able to, more signs of his irritation prior became more obvious. He stopped eating the breakfasts she made for him. He stopped the morning and night greetings. He stopped sleeping close to her at night, he no longer held her close. It was as if they weren't even friends.

Just thinking about the situation made a lump form in Juvia's throat. Had she really done something that terrible for him to act like she didn't even exist?

No, wait.

He knew very well she existed. Whenever he'd see the meals she made for him (that he never ate), he'd reprimand her for wasting food, knowing full well that he wasn't going to eat whatever she made. There was one instance just a few days ago where Gray tossed the food she carefully and lovingly prepared directly into the trash can. Right in front of her face.

Juvia felt much like the food that fell into the trash can right then.

Eryna noticed the troubled expression on her friend's face, the young girl frowning as well. "Oh, Juvia...I'm sorry. Do you want me to beat him up for you?" Eryna offered, completely serious.

Juvia laughed quietly. "That's not necessary. And Juvia would probably hate you forever if you did!" She laughed more genuinely now, the sound of her bell-like laughter ringing in the air.

Eryna smiled softly, despite this unsettling feeling consuming her that caused her to ask, "Isn't there anyone else in this world that you'd consider to be your one true love?"

In this world, the only man that would ever have her heart was Gray. However, in another world...

Juvia grew silent as she thought about the intriguing man she's never even met.

"So there is someone." Eryna smiled knowingly to herself, folding her hands underneath her chin as she leaned in closer to Juvia and whispered, "It's Lyon, isn't it?"

Juvia was quick to deny. She shook her head quickly, a blush dusting over her cheeks at the thought of Gray's step-brother. "W-what? Oh no, Lyon-sama is just a friend. Juvia was thinking about someone else actually."

"Really? Who?"

And that's when it all started.

Juvia told Eryna of Edolas, of how most of the guild got morphed into one large magic lacrima, about how only a handful got to see this strange world. About the dopplegangers. About a Gray who loved her.

Eryna and Juvia were done with their food by the time Juvia finished her tale, a look of amazement on one of their faces, while the other looked saddened.

"If Juvia had to pick someone else over Gray-sama...it'd be Gray-sama." The statement was both logically confusing, and emotionally confusing. Would Juvia really trade one for the other? Was that moral of her to even think about doing it? Why'd she feel guilty about it after how he's been treating her lately? Juvia had so many questions, but zero answers.

"Juvia wishes she could...she could just meet this version of Gray-sama. To see what it'd feel like... to be loved back..." She trailed off as she thought of the possibilities. It was dangerous though, to think of something so unbelievably good. It was dangerous to get your hopes up.

"Juvia." Eryna called out to her, snapping the bluenette out of her Gray-induced reverie.

Juvia tried her best not to look so forlorn, but she couldn't help it. With her situation with Gray, and the knowledge that there was a version of him out there that loved her, she was a mess.

Eryna smiled sadly at her, that she couldn't help either. She wasn't immune to the sad look in Juvia's gaze. "There's no need to give me that look."

"Juvia is sorry...she's just very emotionally overwhelmed. It's almost been half a year and Juvia still hasn't got her answer from Gray-sama...She's beginning to think... that maybe this is his answer. That Gray's attitude to Juvia is the answer he was talking about."

"That would be terrible of him to do if that's actually the case."

"Juvia hopes it isn't though...but it could be a possibility."

"You don't deserve to be treated this way, Juvia. He can't make you wait forever."

"Juvia doesn't want to die alone."

"You might as well if you keep waiting for him."

Juvia was silent. She felt like a traitor, talking about the man she loved so much as if he were the enemy. But lately, by the way he's been acting towards her, it doesn't seem like he'd care.

"You deserve happiness, Juvia." Eryna placed a hand over Juvia's comfortingly. Her smile was kind as she offered Juvia something she'd thought she'd never have. "I can take you to Edolas."

 ** _yay or nay? I haven't written in so long :c_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The reviews from last chapter made me really happy and surprised to say the least! I wasn't expecting anyone to like my story, hence I haven't updated until now. I tried doing so yesterday when I saw the reviews and wrote this chapter, but somehow I couldn't? I fixed it though. So here we are!**_

 _ **Thank you for your support so far!**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

Juvia thought she didn't hear her correctly. "Wait, what?"

Eryna smiled mischievously to herself. "You heard me."

"Juvia isn't sure she did, it sounds like you're speaking nonsense!" Juvia was grateful that they were having lunch in Eryna's apartment, if they chose to eat out, Juvia was sure that they would've caused a scene! Juvia was red in the face at the prospect of finally meeting this "Gray Surge".

"Fine, I don't like repeating myself but I'll do it for you." Eryna teased her some more. She stood from her seat, placing one hand on her hip as she jabbed a thumb to her chest. "I, Eryna Telem, can take you to Edolas to meet this guy." She grinned cheekily at her wide-eyed friend, the disbelief written all over her flushed face.

"But...how?" Juvia realized how stupid her question was when Eryna rolled her eyes and materialized a portal to Juvia and Gray's house right in front of her face.

The shining, glittering white light that produced an image of her home stared at a wide-eyed Juvia. The pieces suddenly clicked.

Her magic.

The possibilities.

Edolas.

"I can create portals to anywhere I want. Anywhere."

It all hit Juvia like a lightning bolt.

There was a chance, a very good chance that she could finally answer all of her questions about Edo-Gray. After all these years, she could finally know what it felt like to be loved back by Gray. Her skin tingled with excitement. And a bit of apprehension.

The possibilities made her heart go into overdrive. She wanted to cry, laugh, and scream all at the same time. In just a short period of time, Juvia's life flipped upside down.

She had the chance to go to Edolas.

But...just because she could, it didn't mean that she should.

"What if...what if we screw up somehow? What if this is the beginning of a world class disaster?" Juvia's voice shook. Just by her travelling to another dimension could cause the fabrics of time and space to alter drastically. She might find herself wanting to stay in Edolas. Something might happen to Eryna and she won't be able to go back. The outcomes were endless.

Eryna was silent. But only for a moment. The dark-haired girl moved to stand behind Juvia, placing both of her hands on her shoulders as she shrugged. "This could be the start of a disaster, but it could also be the start of an adventure."

That, Juvia could not argue with. It was a lesson she learned ever since she joined Fairy Tail.

"However, I do think you should think this decision over first. Confirm with yourself that this is what you really want. I don't want you to end up with any regrets." Her voice was soft, but firm. Juvia could tell that Eryna was serious, that she was only doing this for Juvia, meaning that it was all up to the bluenette to give Eryna the thumbs up. Juvia's shoulders sagged as if the weight of it all literally rested on her shoulders.

Juvia paused for a moment, her mind travelling to how Gray would feel if he found out that Juvia was going to visit Edolas. Would he be jealous? Mad at her for doing something so reckless? Or would he be glad she was gone?

"Hey." Eryna shook Juvia's shoulders. "I said, if this was good for you, not for the moody ice mage." She patted her on the back once before walking over to the portal. "And yeah, you were talking to yourself."

Juvia dragged her hands down her face in embarrassment. "Juvia is sorry. It's just that Gray-sama is very important to Juvia."

"Yeah, yeah." Eryna waved her off before looking into the portal to Juvia's home. "Looks like we've run out of lunch. You want to go home now?" Eryna suggested, unaware of the lost look in Juvia's eyes.

Juvia wasn't really sure if she did.

Gray might be there, and she didn't want to bother him. She seemed to do that more often lately...

"Mavis, just go Juvia. Who cares if he's giving you the cold shoulder? It's not like that's much different than how he usually treats you." Eryna rolled her eyes. She never really was that fond of how Gray ignored Juvia's affections, or anyone who disregarded Juvia.

"Gray-sama never gives Juvia the cold shoulder! That's just how he is!"

"Doesn't mean it's okay." Eryna pressed. She took a step towards her best friend while widening the portal with her magic. "Look, I like Gray. I do."

Juvia's eyes grew wide in accusation at the statement, a sign that let Eryna know that her imagination was going berzerk again.

"No, no!" Eryna quickly shook her head. "Not like that!" Juvia visibly relaxed, making Eryna roll her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. Who knows what Eryna would've done if her best friend suddenly thought of her as a love rival.

"You had Juvia worried for a moment, Eryna-chan. She thought that she'd have to put another love rival on her list!"

"Mavis, help me." Eryna dragged a hand down her face as she willed the portal to open wider. "You're quite a handful Juvia," The gold-eyed mage sighed heavily as she met Juvia's gaze. Eryna smiled. "But you're my handful. Now get going, you've got a lot of thinking to do."

 _ **lll**_

Gray didn't get home until after sundown. As usual.

But Juvia didn't wait for him by the front door in their living room this time.

The sight of an empty living room made panic slowly build up in the ice mage.

She was always there. Always waiting. Why wasn't she today?

Was he having another nightmare?

Gray dropped his bags of groceries he bought on the way on the floor as he hastily walked further into his and Juvia's home, his eyes wide and frantic as they scoured the area for the water mage.

"Juvia. Juvia?" He checked the kitchen, thinking maybe she was still up cooking, despite him telling her not to countless times. She wasn't though.

Then, he hurried over to the bathroom. He didn't bother knocking. But she wasn't there either.

His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest by the time he stood in front of the door to their bedroom. If she wasn't in there...

Gray's breathing slowly returned to normal at the sight of his guildmate sleeping soundly on her side of the bed.

Her face was mushed up against her pillow, causing a pout to form on Juvia's face, loose strands falling over her face. She looked like a little child.

Gray rarely got to see what she looked like when she was sleeping, he always went right to bed when he got home.

But now, he convinced himself that he could allow himself to stay up a few hours longer if it meant he could witness this scene more.

Without thinking, he walked over to the peaceful water mage, crouching down so he could be face to face with her.

Her skin was paler than usual, and her brows were furrowed together slightly, signs that she was clearly exhausted. Yet somehow, she still maintained her beauty, something only Juvia could pull off, Gray was sure.

"You must've went on a mission today, huh?" He kept his voice low, careful not to wake her up.

His gaze drifted over to his empty side of the bed. He frowned.

"That or you're finally getting tired of me." Just saying the words aloud made Gray's stomach churn. He hoped that would never be the case. "I know I've been trouble lately but..." Gray felt the foreign energy surge through him just at that moment, making him wince. It had horrible timing.

"It'll be better soon." Gray urged the words to fall out, the energy twisting through his veins making it hard for him to breathe. It was happening again, and to think, today he had been doing so well he had the chance to do something as mundane as visiting the market.

He took one last look at the girl who had been his rock this whole time before leaving the room. He struggled to take a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Juvia. I'll fix this."

 _ **Fix what hm? Stay tuned! I'll try updating every other week from now on :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi friends! OK. So I'm impatient. I decided to just have my sister beta read it for me. I couldn't wait to share the longest chapter so far (and the most important in my opinion). Constructive criticism is very very appreciated! I'm still getting used to so please bare with me! Thank you again for sticking around, please leave a review! They motivate me a lot! And wow, I updated within 2 weeks, can you believe?**_

 _ **Let's get this going shall we? Note: there's more cursing in this. But I'm assuming you guys assumed there would be. It is Rated T after all!**_

 _ **/**_

Juvia spent most of the past week weighing her options.

There was a lot of back and forth, maybe's and what if's, each proposition led to another, and needless to say it drained the poor water mage. To think that this would be an easy decision for her would be a flat out lie.

This choice that Eryna left her _consumed_ Juvia. The fear and excitement this opportunity brought stirred something overwhelming within her. She was a strong girl, but was she strong enough to take this step that could change her life forever?

There were many things holding her back, many reasons she should say no to going to Edolas. First of all, she wasn't _supposed_ to go to Edolas. That's not where her path had brought her. If she was supposed to meet Gray Surge, why didn't fate bring them together when it had the chance all those years ago? Secondly, how would her Edolas version feel if she just came out of nowhere, planning to meet the man who supposedly adored her to pieces? If Edo-Juvia was anything like she presumed her beloved Gray to be, she certainly must have some sort of soft spot for her admirer. And Juvia didn't want to start any trouble at all between her and her Edolas self.

And the last thing that bothered Juvia, the one reason that caused her the most inner turmoil...Gray Fullbuster.

She was listening when Eryna told her to make this choice for her own sake, but Juvia wouldn't be who she was without the man she loved. To not take him into consideration would feel like betrayal to Juvia, and she would never betray somebody she cared about. And despite the way he's been treating her lately, she could never hate him. She knew deep down, there must be a reason, and she could not just lose faith just like that.

But then again, there were reasons she _should_ go to Edolas.

From what she has heard in the stories, Edolas sounded beautiful, breathtaking, somewhere you'd never be bored of. It would be the ultimate adventure. This was a once in a lifetime chance, and Juvia would think of herself as a fool to give it up for no good reason.

And Gray Surge.

If Edolas really was a twisted mirror world of this one, then there was a version of her dear Gray-sama that was feeling as crappy as she was, and the thought of her beloved feeling such hurt and emotional distress _physically pained Juvia_. She wanted nothing more than for Gray to be happy, Edolas or Earthland version.

And lately, it seems as if Earthland Gray would be happier if she wasn't around.

With the thought of the man who owned her heart, Juvia's eyes slowly drifted open, the bright sunlight peeking through her blinds. She could tell that she slept in late today, result of her exhausting predicament no doubt.

The bluenette yawned, stretching her arms above her head, not bothering to check Gray's side of the bed. She knew he wasn't there anyways.

With a slight forlorn expression, Juvia rose from her bed, adjusting her pajama dress before slipping on her bunny slippers. She wouldn't be going to the guild today. Like Eryna said, she had a lot of thinking to do.

 _ **/**_

Gray was stressed out to say the least.

And the stress was eating him alive.

Every minute of everyday was filled with thoughts of the bluenette. The way she smiled haunted him, the way her hands felt so soft whenever she'd latch onto his arm, the way she said his name, every aspect of the girl he promised an answer to drove him crazy.

Literally.

He was confused at first, why he was feeling sudden, painful sensations whenever he was thinking of her, but after lots of research, and some help from Levy (who conducted all the research), he found out it was because of the stupid demonic magic he possessed. Turns out, it maximized the effect of every horrible emotion out there: fear, anger, panic, and definitely stress. Whoop-dee-fucking-do.

And it didn't help that he was being pressured by his guildmates to finally make his move.

How did they find out about his intimate promise to Juvia anyway? Wait.

That woman probably sang to the heavens and everyone in Earthland that Gray finally acknowledged her feelings for him. The dramatic image of an all-sunshine-and-gumdrops Juvia singing carelessly into the void made him laugh quietly to himself as he sat alone in the middle of a clearing, enjoying his lunch.

But that happy image was soon replaced with one of a teary-eyed Juvia standing in their home.

He remembers one day, this one day where his demon slayer magic really took the reigns on his stress and nerves. It was the day that signified a year since he told Juvia he'd finally give her the answer she deserved. He knew Juvia would remember that day as well, as she was always making up random "anniversaries" that weren't even real anniversaries technically. This fact only added to his stress then, she'd probably bring his promise of an answer, he didn't necessarily have yet, up. And it bugged him. A _lot_.

He went home that day knowing he'd disappoint her, yet again. The nervousness he was feeling only intensified when he saw that Juvia had prepared a beautiful meal for two consisting of homemade pasta and fresh garden salad. It didn't help that she looked absolutely stunning in a simple white, cotton dress and a goddamn apron that said, "Kiss the Cook", either. His emotions only grew wilder at the sight before him, and the demonic magic with him seemed to react as well.

His body moved on his own, and before he knew it, he was screaming at poor, innocent Juvia. The words he yelled at her that day still chilled him to the bone. They rang in his head so clearly, "Who do you think you are? Did I tell you to make dinner? Who said I'd even eat in the same space as _**you**_?!" He had no control over his actions, and it scared the shit out of him. He was breaking her poor heart and all he could do was stand there and watch as his demon slaying magic controlled him like a puppet.

He would never forget the look of betrayal and hurt on her face as he threw the food she worked so hard to make in the trash.

Even if he wasn't one hundred percent sure about where his feelings stood for the water mage, he could still easily say that leaving her in tears that night tore him to shreds.

Since then, he's been trying to find ways to keep the demonic magic at bay so he can prevent himself from hurting the people he cares about the most. He asked other mage's, like Mira, how to deal with such a dark magic. Though they didn't know much since demon slayer magic was such a rarity. He even tried visiting Porlyusica for some type of medicine or potion that would help him control his magic. In fact, that's where he was heading back from now. He was successful in his trip, learning of pink liquid that Porlyusica created, claiming it would calm the painful sensation down if he took a droplet of it each day. All he had to do was wait a week or so for her to finish finding the ingredients and preparing it. He was taking responsibility for his actions and tried avoiding Juvia throughout the day as much as possible, in order not to hurt her. He couldn't afford her seeing him in a different light, not when she was such an important person in his life.

Now, that's not to say he doesn't partially blame his guildmates who keep pestering him about making Juvia wait too long for his foul actions. Besides, what did they know about his and Juvia's relationship anyway? Wasn't moving back in with her enough of a move to please those nosy bastards? It wasn't like she was going anywhere. They were the ones who triggered the beastly magic within him to stir in the first place.

Gray released a loud sigh, he had to finish soon and return back home to Juvia after his three day "mission" (it was more like a search for medicine). He just _hoped_ that she would just leave him alone with his thoughts tonight. He was knackered.

 _ **/**_

Juvia was going to confront Gray about her ordeal tonight.

She had it all planned out. Juvia was going to invite him for a quick chat on their sofa, trying to act as cool and nonchalant as possible so as to not worry Gray. And then she'd start off with some small talk, which he will hopefully take part in. And once she thinks she's finally succeeded in making him feel comfortable, bam! She would ask Gray a question that's been the last and final factor holding her back from going to Edolas.

And depending on Gray's answer...Juvia will finally know which path to take.

At the moment, she was debating with herself whether or not to prepare dinner. She was craving some dumplings, which she knew Gray also liked. Should she still make him some despite his demands that she shouldn't? She respected his words, honestly, but it was in her nature to give. Maybe she could actually make extra and claim it's just leftovers...

Just as Juvia was about to grab her apron, she heard the front door click open. She didn't have time to react, her bedroom door swinging open just mere seconds after.

She was surprised to see Gray home so early. Well, others would consider coming home at 9 at night rather late, but for Gray, it was unusually early. He looked exhausted too, as if he just returned from a trek across multiple cities. The bags under his eyes were dark, and his hair was messier than usual. He looked both mentally and physically exhausted. By the way Gray slumped over to their bed, it looked like he was going to fall apart at any moment. Juvia was quick to rush to his aid.

"Gray-sama!" She brought the back of her hand to his forehead, checking for a fever. "You're a mess!"

"Gee, thanks, Juvia."

Juvia shook her head, her imagination running wild. "What happened on your mission? How badly does it hurt? Juvia will fetch you some medicine-"

"I'm fine. Just..." Gray grit his teeth as if he were experiencing an intense ache somewhere in his body. Juvia's blood ran cold. Had he been sick long? "Just tired."

"Are you sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Juvia sat at the foot of the bed, all worries of irritating the ice mage gone, replaced with concern over his wellbeing. Their personal problems could wait for later.

Gray groaned. "Er. Something like that."

"Do you need any help from Juvia?" She asked softly, not quite sure why she was speaking so low.

"Nah. Just go on and do whatever you were doing before I got here. Quit your worrying. It gets overbearing." Gray's eyes were squeezed tight, the pain he was experiencing clear on his face. Juvia's heart ached at the sight. She reached over, about to brush a few stray hands of hair away from his damp forehead, but without even opening his eyes, his hand darted out to catch hers. "You're still worrying." His tone was testing.

Juvia sighed deeply. "She is sorry, Gray-sama. She wishes she could trust your word but..."

"But what? You don't trust me anymore?" Gray slowly opened one eye to watch her, not surprised to see a soft blush adorning her face. He was only teasing, expecting her to deny him right away, but she was hesitant to answer. It concerned him.

"Juvia...Juvia has been unsure lately of her feelings for Gray-sama."

That immediately caught his attention. He sat up straight, his brows furrowed as he eyed her carefully. What was up with her? "What do you mean?"

"If Gray-sama doesn't want Juvia around anymore...he can just say so." He could tell it was hard for her to speak her mind, she took short pauses in between each of her words. Her reluctance to open up to him only made the ice mage more worried...and the demon inside him angrier.

"Juvia, when have I ever said that? I'm the one who suggested we move back in together in the first place!"

"Yes, but lately...Gray-sama has seemed a bit mad at Juvia." Her voice was as soft as a whisper, as if the words spoken broke her heart. And if he were to be honest with himself, they probably did.

"Well, I'm not mad." He stated, his voice betraying him however, the tone of his voice sounding harsh and bitter. What? He couldn't help it! It has been a _long_ three days.

Juvia looked up at him warily through her thick lashes. "Are you sure? Please be honest with Juvia." She pleaded. It was then that he realized she must've been just as stressed out as he was about this whole ordeal over where their relationship stood. Which was understandable. A relationship could never concern just one person after all. And stress loved to have more than one victim.

Gray swallowed his pride (and the growing ache in his chest). Those eyes, those _goddamn_ _eyes_. They were his ultimate weakness. "I-I will always want you by my side, Juvia." Juvia's eyes lit up with a sliver of hope. It made a chill run down Gray's spine. He needed to correct himself before things got carried away.

"We're nakama." He quickly added. He tried ignoring the disappointed look on her face.

"Oh... So, Gray-sama doesn't hate Juvia?" Just the mere fact that she thought that was enough to make Gray's guilt intensify, and the queasiness in his stomach worsen.

He was definitely an asshole. Anyone who made Juvia feel less than enough deserved a nice, hard jab to the jaw.

Somewhere between Juvia's question and Gray's hesitation, Juvia reached out to take his hand and placed it in her lap. His eyes stayed locked on where their fingers interlaced. He couldn't find it in himself to pull away. What did she moisturize her skin with? _Fucking angel tears?_

Gray took a deep breath. "I don't hate you. And I don't think I ever will." He never expected to speak of something so revealing, so vulnerable, out loud. Especially to the water mage who claimed he was everything good in this world. Gray laughed bitterly at the thought, he was anything _but_ that. Gray's free hand gripped his stomach as it twisted painfully. He really must be the worst, feeling guilty all the time.

Juvia's grip on his hand tightened and he was forced to meet eyes with her once more. His eyes widened at the sight of tears. "Gray-sama..." There he goes again, giving Juvia a surge of false hope.

Gray was about to open his mouth to ask her if she could let him rest now in hopes of escaping the sickly pain, but she cut him off.

"Juvia must ask you a question." Juvia had been mentally preparing herself to bring this up even before Eryna offered a chance to go to Edolas.

He was reluctant. There was a certain urgency in her tone that made Gray nervous. "Uh, sure." Gray suddenly felt the urge to strip, since when did it get so hot in here?

He watched as Juvia inhaled a deep breath slowly, her eyes squeezed tight. When she opened them, he saw a type of determination he only witnessed from her in battle. It made Gray's breath hitch. And just a few seconds later, the beautiful woman before him spoke the words he avoided so desperately.

"Juvia needs to know when you plan on giving her your answer."

Gray choked on his own saliva. He sputtered, his hand still tightly clutched in hers, "W-what?"

Juvia frowned. "You have made Juvia wait for almost half a year, Gray-sama..." His immediate response didn't give Juvia a good impression, had he remembered about the promise at all?

Being reminded of his fault caused his head to pound painfully. He knew this probably wasn't going to end well. "Has it really been that long?" He feigned ignorance. He knew exactly how long he's made her wait, each day of putting it off was a cruel reminder of his cowardice. The pain in Gray's head and chest intensified.

Juvia nodded frantically. "Yes! Yes it has!"

Gray was hesitant, not sure how to react to her outburst. He settled on the vague excuse that he's been relying on since forever. "I just need a little more time."

As she let his words process, despite expecting them, the bluenette slowly drew in a breath. She eyed him then, slightly wary. She observed him carefully, trying to figure out how to respond. She knew that this conversation could only go two ways. One, he gave her an honest answer, or two, he would chicken out and give her another excuse. That was what had always happened. Usually, she'd brush it off and just smile her signature grin, because even if he shrugged off her advances, she was just happy to be in his presence.

However, since she's had a lack of it recently, it's given her a chance to think .

She would not blame Gray for his want of more time. Sure, maybe he asked too much of it, but she knew he wasn't doing it to try and hurt her. She believed that maybe, he honestly needed it. And yeah, he's made her wait for an awfully long time, but Juvia had faith in him, had faith that one day, he would be ready to finally open up his heart. Whether that be to her, _oh how she hoped it would be her_ , or anyone else for that matter. Because her heart was once closed off like Gray's, protected by insecurities and irrational fears. But through _him_ , she learned that living life that way was pointless, especially since it kept you from seeing how beautiful the world can truly be, and in the end, there was something she wanted more than Gray loving her back.

She wanted him to fall in love with the world.

And for him to do that, she needed to set him free.

Not from herself, of course (she would still see him at the guild after all!), but to set him free of his burdens, the burdens that she undoubtedly bestowed upon him by begging for the return of her affections. And there was only one solution to that problem that she could come up with.

She had a heavy heart, knowing that the words spoken next would be path defining, fate changing, and _so_ unlike her. It took a lot time, thinking, and _fighting_ for her to accept these words. She feared that saying this meant that she had given up, given up on him, the chase, everything she had fought so long and hard for. But Juvia realized that sometimes, if you have to fight for something at all, then that means you should also accept the probable outcome of losing.

And if Juvia was going to lose this battle, then she would do so as she did everything else. Gracefully.

When she had finally gained enough courage to speak the bittersweet words, she squeezed Gray's hand tightly, scared he'd slip away. Juvia locked eyes with him then, and she could have sworn she heard his breath catch in his throat.

She surprised him when she let out a sad laugh, "If that is your answer to Juvia's question...then Gray-sama does not need to worry anymore. Juvia will let go."

Gray furrowed his brows at her, he wasn't getting it. "Let go? Let go of what?"

Juvia ran the pad of her thumb against his palm. She didn't know when she'd be this close to him again. "She will no longer ask for more than you can give her. If you can't provide Juvia an answer, then do not worry about it. She can live without one."

A flash of panic appeared on Gray's face as he sat up straighter, his voice frantic, "What –are you saying you're okay with waiting for _the rest of your life_?" Gray paled, much to Juvia's concern.

Juvia corrected him, "No, no. Juvia means that if it troubles Gray so much to give Juvia a proper answer, then she doesn't need it. She doesn't want an answer if it means burdening you, Gray-sama."

Gray felt like he was about to throw up. "J-Juvia, please. I would feel like a total asshole leading you on-"

"You won't be leading anybody on, Gray-sama." Juvia's heart raced and ached at the same time, mentally preparing herself for finally admitting her proposition. She inhaled deeply, this would be it.

"Juvia will try to stop loving Gray-sama."

Gray felt like time had stopped and completely slipped away from him. His heart was pounding and breaking all at once. It was like the world had turned upside down on him in the blink of an eye and all that remained normal was the enchanting bluenette before him who had just told him that she was going to give up. Gray thought he was having a nightmare.

He must've stayed silent for quite some time because Juvia spoke again, "Did you not hear Juvia? She said she will-"

"I heard you loud and clear." His voice surprised himself, since when could he sound so... empty?

Juvia frowned. "Is that okay with Gray-sama? Will it lessen your burdens?"

He wanted to yell at her, 'No! _Gray-sama_ is _not_ okay with that!' But then he remembered her words from earlier, _'You have made Juvia wait for almost half a year...',_ and then a lump formed in his throat _._

He stared at the beautiful woman who looked back at him so tenderly and wondered what he did to deserve someone who loved him _so much_ that they were willing to let him go if it was for his sake. He had no right to deny her. He had driven someone who loved him dearly to self-doubt. Gray wanted to tear himself apart. Sure, he may not love her (if he did, he would know!), but she had become an important person in his life.

Juvia looked panicked. Why was Gray stone cold? "What Juvia means by trying to stop loving you, is that she will try to stop with all the obsessive behavior and dramatic, showy displays of affection. Certainly, Gray-sama will always hold Juvia's heart. She is just proposing that she gives him space and freedom from Juvia. Juvia already talked to Erza about moving back into Fairy Hills."

Gray felt like everything around him was spinning (from the pain in his body and the words she spoke). She was moving out? This time, he was the one to squeeze Juvia's hand. "By saying you want to grant me freedom, are you implying that you feel as if you're making me feel trapped?" Gray's throat felt dry as he spoke.

Juvia's reluctance to speak only further concerned Gray. Finally, she let out a soft sigh. "By you asking Juvia this, are you saying that you're not? Do not take Juvia as a fool, Gray-sama." Her voice held a certain conviction that vaguely reminded him of Erza. It made him shut right up.

"Juvia isn't lying when she says she loves _you_ , Gray-sama. She notices every little thing about you. She notices how you always put on your right pant leg before the left. She notices how you always bite the inside of your cheek whenever you hear someone say something you don't like. She notices all of your quirks and habits..."

Her words made the pain in his chest lighten. He felt like the bitterness in his throat would finally dissipate, that is until the bluenette slowly withdrew her touch away from his.

He watched Juvia's soft smile slowly turn into one of regret. "And Juvia also notices how you never look her in the eyes when she says 'I love you'. She notices how you roll your eyes at her whenever she offers you a gift, like Juvi-Bread. She notices how much her presence can really be unwanted sometimes. All of these things, they can not go unseen by Juvia..." Her voice was barely over a whisper and by the end of her list, Gray's heart felt like it had been stabbed by a million tiny blades.

He wanted to scream at her, tell her that she _is_ wanted, but the lump in his throat was just too big to swallow. This was uncharted territory for him. _Juvia showing how she has lost faith_ was uncharted territory for him.

"Juvia understands that you see her as nakama...but that doesn't mean you don't see her as anything else, like a stalker, a nuisance, or just a fangirl with false love. And before, Juvia thought that she could only live for you, even if that did mean living for someone who didn't pay her a single thought."

Gray was angry now, how could she just say that he basically didn't give a damn about her? _How can she fucking say that?_ Did he not prove how much he cared about her already by inviting her to live with him, _again_? Gray felt like ripping the hair from his skull. Why was he so frustrated? Juvia was just confessing her troubles like any close friend would to a comrade! Why was he _so fucking scared_?

"Juvia, I-" "Juvia realizes how selfish she has been." She cut him off, her gaze boring into his own. "It was selfish of her to throw herself at you nonstop and expecting you to love her back. And now Juvia can see the toll it has taken on the man she loves. She does not think of Gray's word as false when he said he was thankful for having Juvia by his side, but Juvia can't help but wonder if Gray had been influenced to say such kind words by Juvia's obsessive behavior."

He could no longer the panic and guilt creeping up over every inch of his skin. "What do you mean? I said I was thankful for you and I meant it! Quit with this talk, Juvia, you're probably just tired. Come on, let's just go to bed because you're scaring me-"

"If Gray-sama felt pressured to make a move on Juvia, and wasn't making a move on his own accord, because _he himself_ wanted to...then Juvia will not burden you by making you do something you do not want to do."

God, why did she keep saying that? Why did Juvia feel the need to say _shit that sounded so tragic_ like that?

"You're not a burden! How many times do I need to fucking say it? You're _nakama_."

Juvia raised a brow up at him in question. "Are you saying you haven't felt burdened by Juvia recently? Remember Gray-sama, Juvia notices every little thing. Even details about how much you've been stressing out lately."

And then his mind went back to all of his episodes, all of the recent times where his demon slayer magic went haywire and took control of his foul emotions...

But none of that was _directly_ Juvia's fault! It could never be her fault, she was an angel. She was of pure innocence and everything beautiful in this world... It was their damn nosy guildmates who didn't know when to fucking quit fault. But then again... it certainly would help if there were less weights on his shoulders. Who knew what trouble he'd get himself into with his demon slayer magic if he went totally mad?

Gray really wanted to argue with her, but... did he really have a right?

"Juvia realizes her horrible timing... that maybe she and Gray-sama weren't meant to love one another right now. After all, you can't rush complicated things like the matter of the heart. That much she has learned." Juvia let out a sad laugh, a sad laugh that broke his heart. Why'd she have to let go of his hand? He really wanted to reach out and take hers again..

"So... Juvia will let go, she will let go of her obsessive admiration for Gray-sama. But not so easily can she stop loving him, nor does she want to. Gray-sama no longer needs to worry about her. She will step out. Juvia hopes that this will help you with whatever emotional turmoil you are experiencing." She spoke so gently towards him, as if he was a child.

He certainly did feel like one, he felt so _small_.

Gray's heart almost leapt out of his throat when he felt Juvia's hand softly cup his cheek. Her eyes gazed adoringly into his and he almost forgot that she was practically saying how she would let go of her fight for his love.

"Please do not think Juvia has just made this brash decision. She took a whole week to come to terms with how she felt our relationship as comrades should go..." She smiled sweetly at him then, and Gray could've sworn he blushed like a little schoolgirl. She was truly an enchantress...

"Juvia would like to end with thanking you for tolerating her... and once again apologizing for ever putting you through any form of distress."

The words were on the tip of his tongue, ' _It was never just tolerating you, it was yearning to keep you with me_.' But Gray could admit that he was sometimes a weak man. And Juvia was his ultimate weakness.

He wanted to ask her straight out, if this was her giving up on him, if this was _her_ saying _he_ waited too long.

But Gray was doubtful. This was Juvia after all. This was _his_ Juvia, the one who always believed in him, trusted him, and loved him. She could never forget about him. Or so he hoped.

So, with apprehension, he left his question unsaid. He let his chest constrict as Juvia placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and he couldn't help but think of it as a parting farewell, despite knowing she wasn't moving out of town, or switching guilds. The lump in his throat was resilient and just wouldn't go away.

As Juvia's lips lingered near the skin on his cheek, she spoke words that gave him a sense of hope and a raging surge of fear.

"Maybe one day, if Gray-sama finally falls in love with Juvia, and Juvia hasn't already found another... then maybe we can try to be more than comrades."

And then it hit him.

This wasn't just Juvia giving him space, or time to come terms with his emotions.

This was Juvia's way of saying good-bye.

 _ **/**_

 _ **Yes I know. SHE'S STILL NOT IN EDOLAS. *GASP* but I'm trying to keep the pacing of this story not too fast. How am I doing? Am I going too slow? Like I said earlier, constructive criticism along with tips to improve are much appreciated!**_

 _ **Leave a kind review if you enjoyed.**_

 _ **See you within two weeks! (Or less, we shall see ;D)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys! Okay, so first off before the story continues, I'd like to address some confusion from the last chapter with Gray's "condition" and his demon slayer magic. I don't read the manga, and I'm not even up to that part in the anime! But I'm so invested in this fandom that I see spoilers everywhere. So yeah. I don't know much about his mark or the demon slayer magic. It's just a headcanon that because it's demon magic, that there would be some not so pretty side effects, hence, his magic gives Gray intense pain when he's in a foul mood or is distressed (again, headcanon).**_

 _ **Also, in the second chapter, when Gray said he had something to fix, I was referring to his search for a remedy or medicine that'll help him keep his demonic magic at bay so that he no longer has to fear about hurting the people he cares about.**_

 _ **I hope that cleared up any confusion?**_

 _ **I'd also like to add my thanks for the reviews last chapter! They all made me very happy to see that other people are enjoying my story! Again, I never thought that I'd even get one single review. When I wrote a lot on wattpad a few years ago, the most I got would be at least three comments for one whole completed story! That's why it blows my mind that it's only the fourth chapter and we already have 30+ reviews. It's very heartwarming. I smile like an idiot reading your reviews! Thank you all so much again for sticking with me :D**_

 _ **And I apologize for the long wait, I just wanted to make sure this chapter was written well with good quality and wasn't half-assed. This chapter was written, deleted, and re-written so many times I lost count. Hopefully, I pulled through? I did write this over the time span with many breaks in between so the constinency may be shit. Please point out any mistakes that I need to fix? Ty.**_

 _ **Now, let's get rolling ;)**_

Gray was quite the gentleman over the weekend.

He had offered to help her move out, which she accepted. There was no way Juvia could haul all of her luggage by herself! She was sure that without Gray's help, moving out would've taken longer than just two days.

Frankly, she could've just asked Eryna to help, that girl was the perfect moving companion given her magic, but Juvia was out of luck. Her good friend was out on a mission and wouldn't be back until Sunday in the late evening. This also meant that Juvia couldn't give Eryna her answer until then...

For now, she enjoyed Gray's help, thankful that he made an effort to not make things harder than they already were. On the first day of the moving process, all they did was pack all of Juvia's belongings into boxes and luggage.

Gray actually stayed with her at their no-longer-shared house. Juvia was surprised that he held up the offer he made the other night after their rather deep conversation. He seemed unsure about it when he said he'd lend her a helping hand, almost as if he was unwilling to do it and only did it to be polite. There was something about him that felt off to Juvia when he insisted that he let her help, but she assumed he was probably just eager to finally have this place to himself.

They started with her clothes, which wasn't hard. She only had a few outfits anyways. Gray commented that she needed to go shopping for clothes more and that he knew a good marketplace that he could take her to sometime, to which Juvia replied she didn't really see the need to dress up anymore. It pricked Gray's heart a bit to be shot down. How ironic.

They proceeded to pack all of Juvia's things in a silence that both parties couldn't help but notice was tense. For some reason, the comfortable silence they had established between each other's over the years had vanished and was replaced with one of relentless awkwardness.

Juvia was confused, what was Gray so quiet about? She imagined he would be chipper, praising the heavens that she would finally leave him alone.

They were packing some of Juvia's toiletries when Gray surprised her by breaking the awkward silence that settled upon them.

"So... do you plan on going any missions soon?"

Her mind wandered to Eryna's proposition. Juvia chuckled nervously, "Uh, not quite." "Oh... well," Gray rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly, not meeting Juvia's eyes. Luckily, the beautiful bluenette was occupied with folding some of her skirts into a carboard box. "You know, if you ever need a mission companion, you can ask me." He expected her eyes to light up, and her cheeks to pinken like they always do, but instead, she just nodded as if she only half-heard him.

Gray ignored the pang of hurt her nonchalance gave him. The two didn't speak for the rest of the day.

The next day however, when they brought all of her stuff to Fairy Hills, the two found themselves in another awkward position.

Juvia, being somewhat clumsy and exhausted from the packing yesterday, had accidentally dropped a box and all of it's contents in the hallway in front of her apartment's door. The items that happened to be in that box just so happened to be all of her homemade "Gray-sama" merchandise. And to think, it was the last box too.

"Oh no, Juvia is so sorry for the mess!" The bluenette covered her face with her palms. She was so embarrassed!

She wasn't alone. Gray on the other hand was red in the face. Who knew somebody could blush that hard? "I, um- No, it's fine. Let me... let me help you."

Juvia couldn't argue with him, she was already slowly dying on the inside.

Gray was reaching out for a "Gray-sama" plushie when he teased, "All of this is gonna fit in your apartment?"

"Oh, Juvia wasn't even going to bring them here actually. She meant to donate them to an orphanage perhaps on the way here but she forgot..."

Gray's voice sounded small. "You were going to donate them?"

Juvia chuckled awkwardly. "Heh, yeah. Juvia knows that not many people would appreciate them as much as she did, but they're still in good condition! Juvia's handiwork shouldn't be underestimated." She said proudly.

Gray glanced at her from the side. He was never fond of the idea of her keeping these little homemade replicas of him...seriously, how creepy was that?

But for some reason, her words made his heart drop down to his stomach. He shook his head slightly, he really needed to get a grip.

"Yeah," he forced a smile, "these look almost as good as the real deal."

Juvia's laughter made his false smile turn into a genuine one. "Sure, whatever you say Gray-sama!"

 _ **/**_

After unloading everything in Juvia's apartment, the atmosphere around them being much more tolerable, the two decided to head to the guild and bring Juvia's "Gray merchandise" with them. They were going to offer them to Max as new items for the store.

It was Gray's idea, surprisingly. What? Maybe Juvia would want to buy them back one day...

When they arrived at the guild, they were greeted with the usual hearty cheers and drunken hello's, mixed with the occasional _'Have you kissed yet?'_ comments and the like.

The two ignored the pestering over the status of their relationship and headed over to Max, who sat by the bar, seemingly enjoying an ice cold beer.

"Hey, Max."

At the sound of Gray's voice, the sand mage curiously turned around. A friendly smile adorned his face when his eyes landed on the pair. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hello, Max-san. Juvia was wondering if you'd care to sell these in the shop...?" Juvia then offered him the box full of Gray plushies and other Gray-themed things.

Gray blushed at the look Max was giving him at the evidence of Juvia's "unwavering" devotion. _Stupid..._

"Oh... I see. Did you make all these for Gray and he rejected them? Is that why you're giving them up to the shop?"

Juvia's cheeks then matched Gray's with their pink hue. She laughed awkwardly. "Heh, not quite." "Oh?"

"You see...Juvia made these strictly for herself, so that she can feel Gray's presence whenever she wanted, but Juvia doesn't really need them anymore..." This piqued Max's interest. The sand mage sat up straighter, fully prepared to embarrass the ice mage further. He had a sneaky grin on his face. "You don't need them anymore? Is that because...oh, I don't know...maybe Gray has confessed his love for you and that he wants to stay with you _forever?_ "

Gray wanted to strangle that stupid prick. "Why don't you just put these up in the shop already, will ya? We don't have all day."

Max held up his hands in surrender. "Sheesh, man. Okay, okay. I'll take these to the shop right now."

"Good, and you better give Juvia some of the profit since she made those things. It wouldn't be fair if..."

Gray and Max's conversation faded into the background for Juvia, Max's teasing comment ringing through her head. ' _Gray has confessed his love for you and that he wants to stay with you_ forever _?'_ Her heart sunk deeper into her stomach. That was far from the truth. A sudden realization dawned on the water mage. How would her guild mates react to Juvia's change in emotions towards Gray? She sincerely hoped they would not blame him, this was Juvia's doing after all. These thoughts made her insides twist.

How disappointing... and to think, just a few minutes ago she was casually chatting with her Gray-sama...

"Eighty percent?! There ain't no way Juvia should get that much of the profit! You do know that I already split the money made with the guilds funds right? Are you saying I should only get 10%?" Max's offended voice snapped Juvia out of her reverie.

"Damn straight!"

"Okay, Gray. I know she's your girlfriend and all but you should chill-"

"She's not my girlfriend, dumbass!" Gray threw his hands in the air in exasperation, when would people understand that? "Geez, some help you are. Juvia's getting eighty percent, and that's final. Come on, Juvia. Let's go."

"Alright, Gray-sama." She replied happily, trying her best to mask her inner conflict. She bid her farewell to a slightly irate sand mage and followed Gray, a few paces behind him.

Despite her efforts not to seem suspicious, she hung her head low. She may have gotten over the obstacle of coming to a decision, but she didn't know that it would only lead to _more_ problems. Trying to restrain herself from Gray and prove to her guildmates that all was normal would be a tough challenge.

Gray, noticing her silence, decided not to pry. The last time she behaved this reserved, their conversation took a turn he'd rather not acknowledge.

Juvia saw that Gray was leading them over to a table where the rest of his teammates sat. Her instincts told her to follow and join, after all, he was the one taking the lead, but she didn't. Not like she usually does. Instead, the bluenette smiled sadly to herself and wandered over to sit by her lonesome at the bar. If Gray wanted her to sit with him, he would ask. This logic, is what's been missing from Juvia, she declares to herself.

However, as she approaches an empty bar stool, a blinding white light appears before her, a circular form she knew all too well.

As the portal enlargens, a hand darts out to grab hers. Despite expecting it, she lets out a surprised squeak as she's pulled through, the familiar sensation of teleporting making every hair on her body stand on end. The feeling is short-lived however, and the water mage falls rather clumsily onto a soft, plush bed. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to Eryna's magic.

Groaning in slight discomfort, Juvia spoke, "Juvia thought you wouldn't be coming back until later."

Eryna laughed softly as she joined a disgruntled Juvia on her bed. "Well, when you're as talented and gifted as me, you tend to finish jobs rather quickly!"

Juvia smiled at her friend's slight narcissism, but that expression was short lived, soon replaced with the small frown she adorned only minutes before in the guild hall. Her new lifestyle that she proposed to herself, a lifestyle where she didn't show Gray her genuine love every second, would be a hard challenge to take on. Juvia was already starting to feel iffy about her decision. If this is how she felt after one day of keeping her emotions at bay, what would weeks feel like? _Months?_

"Hey, there. What's got you looking so down?" Juvia felt Eryna's concerned gaze on her. The bluenette sighed.

"Do you really have to ask Juvia that? She is sure you know what makes her feel this way..."

Juvia heard Eryna sigh and plop down on the bed beside her. "I'm guessing you've made your decision?"

Juvia nodded slowly.

Eryna let out a soft laugh. "Well, I'll be damned. I didn't think you had it in you!"

Juvia looked at Eryna then, slightly offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Eryna only smiled brighter. "I just didn't know if you would ever admit it to yourself." "Admit what?"

"That life without Gray wouldn't kill you."

Silence accompanied the two mages as Juvia let those words process. Well, Eryna wasn't _wrong_. Alongside the feeling of reluctance and slight discomfort to the change in her behavior, Juvia also felt minor excitement and intrigue. She will admit, devoting yourself to another human being takes a lot out of someone. And if she were to be quite honest, it took so much out of her, she wasn't sure what type of person she'd be now that she promised not to constantly pine after Gray.

She hoped that the least she could get out of this change was a sense of who she was as an individual, and not just "the girl who loved Gray Fullbuster".

"Juvia is surprised herself that she has even managed to get this far without backing out..."

"Well, at least the hard part is over! Now, we can finally start the process of going to visit Edolas..." Eryna folded her hands underneath her chin as if in deep thought. There were so many preparation a dimension mage had to go through before travelling to such a distant place. Like how much magic power was needed to get there, how long would she need to maintain the spell, would the environment in Edolas support her magic or would it just drain her completely? There were so many variables...so many factors...

Eryna was about to propose a plan when she noticed the eerie silence. The golden-eyed mage looked to her side to find Juvia frowning once more, much to her dismay. Maybe she had made a false assumption?

"Oh... I'm sorry. I must've jumped to conclusions. Did you decided to _not_ go to Edolas?"

Juvia jumped in her seat, clearly being snapped out of a reverie. She looked sheepishly at Eryna as she laughed softly. "Oh, sorry. You were correct. Juvia has decided to travel to Edolas... to see what it's like. She was just thinking about something, that's all."

Eryna hummed in thought, narrowing her eyes at her dear friend. "Are you thinking about Gray?"

Juvia's eyes widened in embarrassment. "What? No! Juvia has sworn to herself-"

"Don't even bother lying to me, Juvia. I can see right through you." Eryna teased, gently nudging the water mage whose face was slowly turning pink.

"Juvia's sorry! It's going to take awhile to... adjust."

"You know, Juvia, you can take more time to think this decision over if you want?" Eryna's voice was soft and gentle, letting Juvia know she one hundred percent meant it.

Her friend's consideration of her feelings made a small smile appear on her face. Eryna was reliable, truly a good friend. She felt safe in her hands. She knew that there was nothing to fear if it would be someone as kind as Eryna pulling the strings. "You're very kind, Eryna-chan. But Juvia is certain of her decision. She wants to... hm, how should she put this...live a little?"

"So, you really want to go to Edolas?!" Eryna's skin tingled with excitement, anticipating the adventure that was soon to come.

Juvia laughed at her friends eagerness, the sight of her fellow guildmate smiling being enough to wash away the last of her reluctance. "Yes, Eryna-chan. Juvia wants to go to Edolas."

And with those words, Eryna smiled from ear to ear, and so did Juvia. The taste of a new adventure just barely within their grasp. Little did they know what would be in store for them...

 _ **This is super short oh boy**_

 _ **I know I kNoW**_

 _ **we're not in Edolas yet afbdkapierjv**_

 _ **I plan that they will be soon. Like REALLY soon though. And I also plan to make the meeting between Edo-Gray and Juvia to be worth the wait, so please bare with me if I become a victim to writer's block AGAIN. *sigh***_

 _ **Wow I didn't read through this at all. So please, if there are any major mistakes, let a girl know pls and ty.**_

 _ **I'm so sleepy.**_

 _ **My freshman year of college starts next week and I'm totally bugging. Hopefully, I can still update as often as possible!**_

 _ **Please don't forget to leave a constructive and kind review! They're my motivation to keep on writing and trekking through the agony that is writer's block. If it weren't for you all who make it known that you enjoy my story, I would've abandoned this fic long ago…**_

 _ **Thank you again for sticking with me, and I really hope the wait isn't as long this time. It pains me when I have to wait for fic updates and I surely don't want to leave you guys hanging either!**_

 _ **Until next time, friends!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**wow, sorry for the uber long wait! I just haven't had time... or the motivation to keep going. But a few people have messaged me to keep going so I did!**_

 _ **Hope it's not too shitty.**_

They were supposed to leave in three days.

Eryna explained to Juvia that she needed to evaluate many factors before using her magic to take them to Edolas. The dimension mage apologized to her good friend profusely for the delay but Juvia told her to take her time, that there was no need to rush.

Besides, three days was enough time for Juvia to collect her thoughts before finally taking that one big step to leave behind her life of pursuing Gray Fullbuster.

She could hardly sleep. And it wasn't because she was in a new bed in a new home.

It was because no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she wished that it would go away, thoughts of the quiet ice mage creeped their way into her head. Juvia couldn't help it.

There was no denying it, everywhere she went, she thought of him. How was he? Was he okay? Did he remember to close the windows before going to bed? Did he want her back home? _Was she subconsciously replacing him with Gray Surge?_

The last thought is what plagued her mind the most.

Juvia promised to Gray, and herself, that she would let go of him for both of their sakes. But was taking a trip to Edolas to meet the version of him that loved her _really_ letting go?

An exhausted Juvia was situated at a table in the guild hall, accompanied by Gajeel and Levy. And not too many seats down, sat the man of her troubles with his team. It didn't help that she could practically feel his gaze on her.

"Juvia is going to combust..." "What was that?"

Juvia jolted in her seat, surprised that she spoke aloud. "Oh! Sorry Levy-chan, Juvia is just talking to herself." "You okay, blue? You're looking a bit... like a mess." Gajeel scowled as he crossed his arms, Levy gaping at him, surprised that he said that to her face. "What? It's true!"

Levy rolled her eyes before placing a reassuring hand over Juvia's. "You can talk to us, Juvia. Well, at least me anyway." The script mage giggled to herself as she gently teased Gajeel. Juvia didn't miss the faint blush that passed over Gajeel's cheeks at the sound.

This made Juvia only feel worse. "You're so lucky Levy-chan..."

The petite bluenette cocked her head to the side. "Th-thank you? Where did that come from? Is something up, Juvia?"

Juvia sighed heavily. She wished she could indulge in her good friends, but Eryna strictly told Juvia not to let anyone know of their visit to Edolas. If word got out that Eryna was taking Juvia to Edolas... who knew how people would react?

People didn't even know about Juvia giving up her fight for Gray. Sure, they noticed how she hung around him less, and how she ignored his presence whenever he was around, but they figured that it was only a phase, something that she would get over. But little did they know that this was Juvia's resolve.

The water mage was about to dismiss herself, apologize for making them worry, and head home, but Levy's firm grip on her had stopped her. Juvia gasped in surprise, looking confusedly down at the pair.

"We know something's bothering you, Juv. Just spill." "You can confide in us." Levy's warm smile contradicted Gajeel's pointed stare and Juvia couldn't help but think about how they balanced one another out perfectly. It made a soft smile creep onto her face.

Eryna's stern expression as she told Juvia to keep this mission secret flashed across Juvia's eyes before the bluenette reluctantly sat back down, praying to the heavens that Eryna wouldn't be that mad at her for _merely_ chatting with Levy and Gajeel...

Juvia's eyes didn't meet theirs as she breathed out, "Juvia is leaving behind Gray-sama."

Her voice was so soft, Levy barely heard her, but Gajeel, with his dragon senses, he heard loud and clear. His eyes were as big as saucers, showing Levy that she indeed had heard right, Juvia _did_ just say that.

The pair were stunned into silence, making Juvia feel insecure. She was just glad that the guild was exceptionally bustling today.

"You're lying..."

"No, Levy-chan! She is serious... Juvia has finally come to her senses."

"It's about fucking time! I've been telling you for years to get rid of that ice bastard-"

Juvia gasped in surprise as she lurched forward and covered a hand over Gajeel's mouth, much to the dragon slayer's dismay. Juvia's eyes began to water, surprising the pair before her. "Please, Gajeel-kun! It isn't Gray-sama's fault... this is entirely Juvia's doing. Juvia wouldn't know what to do with herself if she made him feel guilty..."

Gajeel tugged the water mage's hand from his lips as he rolled his eyes. It's not like the stupid ice mage would ever do anything about this predicament he had with Juvia, the man was too much of a sissy to own up to his feelings in Gajeel's opinion. He didn't know what Juvia was so worked up about.

"If you're really leaving that idiot behind, then you shouldn't give a damn what he thinks! I'm sick and tired of watching you be led on by that guy. You're not even living for yourself anymore!"

"Gajeel." Levy put a hand on the dark-haired man's arm, a warning gleam in her eyes. Levy wanted Gray to finally open up his heart to Juvia, sure, but if this was the path that her fellow bluenette wanted to take, then so be it. But by the look in Juvia's eyes, Levy knew that this was deeply troubling the mage, and not the type of news she'd like for the whole guild to know. "Lower your voice."

Gajeel tsked. "Fine. But is it really that bad that I'm happy for my friend?"

"Happy for Juvia? This doesn't seem happy to her at all... Juvia feels lost." She looked down at the table, trying her best to keep her tears at bay. Letting go of something she has fought so long for was tough, it _hurt_. But Juvia knew she'd have to bare it if she ever wanted to learn how to live as her own person. "That's why..." Juvia trailed off. She was conflicted, should she break her promise with Eryna?

Juvia heaved a sigh before looking back up at her nakama. Eryna trusted Juvia enough to not spill the details of their little escapade. And Juvia would not betray that trust. But... she wasn't necessarily breaking the promise if she didn't say where they were going, right?

"That's why Juvia is taking a long trip away to find herself." Yes, that was good. She didn't say where this trip would be, and she was taking this trip to reach her own self-actualization. There was no lie, or betrayal in her statement.

Levy and Gajeel's eyes widened. They didn't know how much more surprises they could take.

"What?! Since when? For how long?"

"Juvia doesn't know... It could be a week. Maybe a month. Possibly even a year." Juvia couldn't meet their eyes, she knew her friends would be worried about her and that was the last thing she needed before she left for Edolas. She just needed to tell someone because... what if something happened to her and Eryna while they were away? What if... they couldn't come back?

Both Gajeel and Levy had concerned expressions as they stared at their nakama. They could probably handle a week of Juvia being gone, and if they tried hard enough, they could last a year. But it wasn't the fact that Juvia wouldn't be here that bothered them, it was the fact that she might not come back. What if Juvia found out that the person she was meant to be didn't belong with the guild? What if she found a reason to move away? Neither of them wanted her to leave, they would miss her too much and the guild wouldn't feel the same.

However, they would not hold her back from pursuing her journey of finding herself. Who were they to take that away from her?

So, with a soft smile on Levy's face, and an accepting look in Gajeel's gave, they nodded at her.

"If that's what you feel is right, then go ahead. We understand."

It felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off of Juvia's shoulders. She's been feeling so guilty over agreeing to go on this secret trip with Eryna, she thought nobody would truly understand. Yet here she was, being proven wrong by the unlikely pair. Juvia couldn't help the smile that itched at her lips.

"Th-thank you. Juvia thought you'd be angry, especially you, Gajeel-kun." Juvia smiled sheepishly at the iron mage, who blushed, quickly averting his gaze. He was not one for this mushy-feely type of stuff.

"Yeah, yeah. Just... make sure you don't hurt yourself when you're out there all by yourself."

"Juvia's not going to be alone! Eryna is coming with."

Levy's eyes widened. That made much more sense. If the dimension mage was accompanying Juvia, then she was sure to come home safe and sound. Eryna may be one of the guild's newest members, but she was full of Fairy Tail pride and cared deeply for her good friend. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. This made Levy sigh in relief. "Oh, that's good. It's better to have a partner when going out on long trips."

"Yes, Juvia agrees!"

"Did you tell master about this? I kinda get the feeling you want to keep this trip a secret but... I feel the master should know at least."

Juvia was quick to deny, shaking her head furiously as she squeezed her eyes tight. "Oh no, he can't know!"

"What?" Gajeel eyed the girl suspiciously. She was definitely hiding something if she was getting _this_ flustered. "Why not?"

Juvia laughed awkwardly as she jolted out of her seat, pointing out towards the door. "Wow! Um, Juvia just remembered she left the refrigerator running! Got to go! Thanks for the chat! Ha ha!" And just like that, Juvia dashed out of the guild hall, leaving a confused Levy and knowing Gajeel behind.

And not much distance away, she left a worried Gray in her wake as well. He didn't hear much of her conversation with Levy and Gajeel but he could tell that it was serious and somewhat about him. He was about to excuse himself from the group sitting at his table, when he remembered Juvia's words from that night.

He had no right to butt in to her business. Gray sat back down, feeling as if the world lay upon his chest. When would this feeling of seemingly misplaced regret go away? The ice mage clawed at his chest where his heart beat slowly... Damn it! It's been long enough, yet he still can't get out of this funk Juvia put him in. That girl was going to be the death of him.

"Oi, Mira! Get me another drink!"

Juvia didn't stop running until she reached her room in Fairy Hills, slamming the door behind her and sliding down onto the floor. She sucked in a deep breath. _That was close_.

She was about to go finish up some packing for Edolas when a bright light appeared before her, Eryna emerging just a few moment after.

The dark-haired girl looked worst for the wear: her hair was a tangled mess, her clothes torn and covered in dirt, and her form limping over to Juvia's couch.

"Eryna-chan! What happened?" The water mage quickly rushed over to her kitchen to fetch the poor girl some ice for her injuries. "Juvia thought you were just settling the final preparations for the trip?"

Eryna coughed, slinging an arm over the edge of the couch, clearly exhausted. "I was. I ran into a bandit of thieves who tried getting a hand on these babies." She held up a bag for Juvia to see.

It was a small, brown, cloth sack that was filled to the brim. It didn't look like anything special, but if Eryna had to fight a tough battle to keep them, then Juvia must be wrong.

"These are magic pellets." Eryna spoke clearly as if reading the bluenette's mind. "I've been looking for some for days. They let mages maintain their magic power wherever they go, even if it's too a place that repels or sucks out magic power. We're definitely going to need these in Edolas. And oh this stuff too." Eryna waved a wad of cash that she could only assume was Edolas money she found through not-so-legal ways. "I finally got all of the necessities... and ahead of schedule too! Whoo!" Although Eryna looked like she could barely move, she pumped her fist in triumph, a goofy grin on her face.

A feeling of excitement washed over Juvia at Eryna's words. Did that mean...?

"Are we... are we finally going to Edolas?"

Eryna, who hadn't made eye contact with Juvia this whole time, turned her still sore body to face the water mage, a mischievous gleam in her gold eyes. With a voice as smooth as butter, the dimension mage said, "Yes."

 _ **My first**_ _ **quarter of college is coming to an end!**_

 _ **I have winter break starting next week so maybe I can update soon!**_

 _ **I'm not lying when I say reviews make me want to update faster. They remind me that there are people actually counting on me to continue my story! So please leave one if you're ready for Juvia to finally reach Edolas next chapter ;)**_

 _ **you can also add me on IG bc I'm active everyday!**_

 _ **Bye bye for now!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Happy holidays everybody! It's Christmas right now as I am posting this so I hope you all enjoy this gift! My winter break is ending soon so I don't know when's the next time I'll be able to update. I have writers block most of the time, and I don't like posting a chapter if there's even the slightest edge of doubt in me. I want to produce quality work for my fics so I hope you understand! Sometimes there are formatting errors and please know it's because I'm still not sure how works and not because I forgot to indent between two paragraphs.**_

 _ **You'll get to see into Juvia's mind this chapter so I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Let's get rolling.**_

 _ **/**_

Juvia was never one to break a promise or go back on her word.

Which is why even as she stood beside her luggage, hours away from going to Edolas, she pushed away every thought of the brooding ice mage, who she would miss dearly, to the back of her mind.

The bluenette fisted the ends of her skirt as she drew in a quick breath. She had been pacing the floor for almost an hour as she forced herself to think of everything _but_ him. She thought of Edolas. The adventure she was about to embark on. The memories she would make. She thought of all the reasons she was leaving in the first place.

She thought of Gray Surge.

If Edolas was a parallel world, and he was supposed to love Edo-Juvia the same way she loved Gray Fullbuster, then surely he was feeling as lost in love as she was at the moment. He probably needed a friend. He wasn't exactly Gray Fullbuster, but he was still a _part_ of him and she couldn't help but feel this need to reach out to him.

But by doing so, she would be breaking her promise to Gray and herself of moving on and letting go of her love for the ice mage. And Juvia hated breaking promises.

But she also hated turning her back on someone in need.

"This is very problematic for Juvia." She sighed exasperatedly, tugging at the roots of her hair.

What was she to do?

It wasn't like Juvia expected to actually romantically involve herself with Gray's doppleganger, not at all. It wasn't like Juvia was going to transfer her feelings for Gray Fullbuster onto Gray Surge. Because who was she to do that? She loved Gray Fullbuster because of who he was as a person, and just because he and Gray Surge looked alike, it didn't mean they were one in the same. Juvia's love wasn't shallow.

So maybe she wasn't breaking her promise with Gray? She wasn't going to immediately harbor feelings for the Edolas version just because they looked alike. No, her feelings for Gray Fullbuster were genuine and couldn't be simply re-born because there happened to be someone else who looked like him.

Sure, if she had to pick anyone else in the world, it could be Gray Surge. But not because they looked the same, but because Edo-Gray was a _part_ of her _real_ beloved. And up until a few weeks ago, when Juvia made her promise with the ice mage, she would do anything she could to even have the tiniest piece of him, love her back...

But that was breaking her promise. Saying if she had to choose, she'd choose Gray Surge was certainly not moving on from Gray Fullbuster.

But just because Gray Surge was a part of Gray Fullbuster didn't mean she should treat them like the same person.

Technically, meeting him and helping him if he was as deep into romantic troubles like Juvia was the same thing as helping out any other friend.

… Perhaps the only problem was the fact that Gray Surge looked exactly like Gray Fullbuster that made her feel like she was betraying her principles?

She definitely wasn't going to tell Eryna of her outrageous dilemma because then the dark-haired girl would insist on waiting for a few more days for Juvia to think about it and Juvia has waited long enough.

It was getting suffocating, staying in Magnolia, around the man she tried so hard to move on from. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, and make him think that she was ignoring him… Even though that was basically the case. But what could she do really? If she stuck around him as she usually did, there would be no progress being made and it would be all the more torturous for her moving on.

Juvia was so busy thinking to herself she didn't even notice Eryna's portal opening before her.

"Someone's a busy bee."

Juvia nearly choked on her spit as she shot her head up, finding her friend standing there with a teasing smirk and luggage in hand. She tried to speak, but failed, flustered beyond belief as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry, Juvia! Did I scare you?" Eryna placed a reassuring hand on the bluenette's shoulder. "I'm a little early because I woke up ahead of schedule. I hope you don't mind."

Juvia wheezed as she shook her head. "It's f-fine. It's just… god, you scared Juvia."

"I didn't mean to! You looked deep in thought, what's up? Nerves?" Eryna moved to sit at the end of Juvia's bed, resting her hands in her lap as she eyed her friend curiously.

Juvia avoided her gaze. She would surely be annoyed with Juvia if she said it was Gray, after all, Eryna has reminded her countless times that this trip was meant for Juvia and Juvia alone. "Uh, yes. Nerves. It's nerves."

Eryna narrowed her eyes at the bluenette, not buying the obvious lie. For the past week, Eryna has gotten that vibe that Juvia was hiding something. She want to get to the bottom of it, but with their luggages already packed, and the preparations already having been made, Eryna thought it best to save the topic for later.

"Juvia is fine! She swears." Juvia nodded frantically, causing the golden-eyed mage to snicker.

"You're a terrible liar."

Juvia was about to defend herself when Eryna held up her index finger, silencing the water mage.

"But we don't have time to talk about whatever has gotten your undies in a twist because…" Eryna dragged out the last syllable, prompting Juvia to finish her train of thought.

Her palms were sweaty as she inhaled deeply, anticipation running over every inch of her skin. "Because we're going to Edolas?"

Eryna tapped her nose as she pointed at Juvia with her other hand, a wide grin plastered on her face. "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! So, tell me. How do you feel? Excited to meet the Edolas Fairy Tail?" Eryna's eyes glimmered with excitement as she eyed her friend, Juvia forcing a smile.

"Y-Yes...about that…"

Eryna's eyebrows knitted together as she inspected Juvia's facial expression. Maybe Juvia was going to tell her the truth after all?

"Juvia doesn't want to meet the dopplegangers just yet…"

"Why not?"

"She has her reasons… and she doesn't want to talk about them just yet. Maybe once we get to Edolas… but not now."

Eryna hummed in understanding. "Alright, if that's what you want. I won't push you to talk about something you're not ready for yet. Was there anything else you wanted to do before we leave?"

Juvia shook her head, relief flooding through her. She wasn't ready to explain to Eryna how much troubles she's had to go through to get to this moment, this moment of finally going to Edolas.

"Okay, then. I guess you know what this means." Eryna quirked an eyebrow up at the water mage. She stood before her comrade as she tossed her the little sack that Eryna retrieved a few days ago. "Swallow one, but don't chew. They taste like crap."

"These will let Juvia keep her magic in Edolas?" Juvia gingerly picked one out of the sack. They looked like small, round, brown bullets. Juvia held one up to her nose to take a whiff. They didn't smell like anything either. "How do you know these aren't just fakes?"

"I already tried them out on my test run to Edolas."

If Juvia was drinking water, she would've spat it out. "What?! You went without me?"

Eryna raised her hands in mock surrender. "I just wanted to test the waters. I also had to get us a place to stay. I booked a room at a hotel for 2 weeks. I even unpacked a bit already over there."

Juvia felt lightheaded. Dimension magic sure was strange. "You've thought of everything, Eryna-chan…"

Eryna winked at her. "I am the best dimension mage there is after all! Besides, it was crucial that I check and see if the pellets work whenever I go to new dimensions."

"What do you do if they don't work and you're stuck in a dimension that is anti-magic?"

"Well…" Eryna crossed her arms over her chest, "I never thought about it… It's never happened before."

Juvia rubbed her temples. "Wow, Juvia is surprised you've never managed to get yourself permanently lost before."

Eryna wore a smug smirk as she moved her hands in the position they needed to be in to perform her spell. "What can I say?" A blue light emitted from her palms and within seconds, a very large portal was formed. Juvia gaped at the sight, dimension magic sure was beautiful. "Luck is just always on my side."

Juvia playfully rolled her eyes at her friend's slight narcissism, popping one of the pellet's in her mouth.

This was it.

Juvia inhaled deeply before grabbing a hold of her luggage and standing beside Eryna.

"Since the distance is far, you might experience some nausea. Just close your eyes and you should be fine."

Juvia nodded, facing the bright light whirring before her, making her hair flip and wave messily. "Got it."

She watched as Eryna grabbed her things, and the sack of pellets, stepping into the portal casually as she whistled. With a bright flash, Eryna's figure could no longer be seen, most likely already at their destination.

Juvia shook out her nerves. She probably shouldn't have, but she took one last glance in her apartment, her eyes landing on the one small Gray-sama plushie she forgot to give to Max. It was resting on Juvia's bedside table, it's button eyes lifelessly staring back at her.

The bluenette smiled sadly at what used to hold all of her affections before taking that one final step into the portal.

With another flash of light, and a few brushes of wind on her exposed skin, Juvia was soaring through the portal, leaving everything she knew behind.

It didn't take long for her feet to land on a bumpy road along with her luggage. Her eyes were still squeezed shut as she held her belongings close to her.

Was she in the right place? Did everything go according to plan? Was Eryna there?

Many questions ran through her head as she didn't dare open her eyes, scared of what she'd find. Anticipation ran over inch of her skin as she heard the sound of rushing water and what seemed to be the wind rustling through leaves.

She felt a familiar touch on her shoulder and heard Eryna's soft laugh. "You can open your eyes now. You've made it to Edolas."

 _ **/**_

 _ **There. She's finally in Edolas! She'll get to meet a certain someone in hopefully the next chapter or the one after that!**_

 _ **Please leave a kind review if you enjoyed, they motivate me to write faster as I always say.**_

 _ **Thanks for sticking with me and again, have a happy holiday!**_

 _ **xo**_


End file.
